In the prior art, US document No. 2010/0213212 is already known, which describes a fluid dispenser including a plurality of light sources that are oriented towards the reservoir or towards the dispensed fluid. The light sources are configured to be activated for a predetermined period of time when the dispenser is actuated. The fluid is dispensed by means of a piezoelectric, thermoelectric, or even electrostatic generator. Consequently, the dispenser is entirely electronic, given that the fluid is not dispensed by means of a conventional valve or a pump that is actuated manually by means of a pusher serving to vary the volume of a fluid chamber defined inside the body of the pump or of the valve. The provision of light sources associated with a power generator makes that dispenser an assembly that is entirely electrical.
In the prior art, document WO 2005/095003 is also known, which describes a dispenser head incorporating a light source that is disposed on the bottom face of the head so as to illuminate the container and its contents. That document does not indicate how the dispenser head is associated with a dispenser member of the pump or valve type that makes it possible to take and dispense the fluid.
Document FR 2 927 068 is also known, which describes a dispenser device incorporating irradiation means that are disposed on the fluid passage in such a manner as to irradiate the fluid. More precisely, the irradiation means are disposed in a pusher in the proximity of the dispenser orifice. The purpose of the irradiation is to modify the properties of the dispensed fluid.
Those prior-art documents describe concepts that are relatively theoretical, the practical implementation of which turns out to be extremely complicated.
FR2908502 and WO2007/035516 are also known: they describe dispensers comprising a source of radiation received within a decorative hoop, around the reservoir neck, above the reservoir shoulder. These hoops are especially designed for housing the source of radiation.